Deepest Regrets
by GodofAllCats
Summary: "My deepest regret was never telling you 'I love you' before you had the chance to love someone else." He said it like it was a good-bye, and it hurt me just like a slap to the face. The Wizarding War was just beginning, but Elizabeth already lost Sirius before the war had a chance to claim either of them. Rated *M for later chapters*


**(A/N: Hi guys! So, I decided to write a Harry Potter OC fiction, well, it's more of a Marauders fic...but anyway, please enjoy and feel free to review! The only character I own in this so far is my OC, but a part from that everything belongs to JK Rowling.)**

"You could at least smile!" Marlene huffed at me as she ran a brush through my brown hair, pouting like some small child. I glare at her in the mirror. How dare she tell me to smile?! Not that I hated Marlene, mind you, but when you force your friend into a quadruple date (one you don't even want to go on!) then you deserved to get glared at.

"No," I muttered in a rather annoyed tone. Sixth year had proven to be more of pain at Hogwarts than it was really worth. You see, I had stupidly fallen in line with Marlene, Lily and Alice, not that what I was being forced into involved either Alice or Lily because 1) Alice was in a very happy relationship with Frank Longbottom and 2) Lily had a backbone tougher than steal and could hold her ground better than anyone I had the pleasure of knowing. So naturally, Marlene picked me to drag on her 'date'.

Perhaps I should start at the beginning? Yes, that might save some confusion for a lot of people. It all started last Saturday, at breakfast. Marlene and I had gotten down late, of course we had, Marlene had slept in, and had hidden my wand so I had to wait for her. It was the standard Saturday morning, we both stumbled down the large stone stairs, half running, to the Great Hall. Lily and Alice had already had breakfast, and had promptly left the Hall as we entered. I pouted as both girls walked past me, almost begging them not to leave me alone with Marlene, who had taken a seat beside James Potter and the other Marauders, shovelling food onto her plate and stuffing it in her mouth like she had never eaten before.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered to them as they stopped a second to wish me a 'good morning'. Both girls looked at me, probably pitifully by the down turn of the corners of their lips. Lily placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't, I have to head back to the common room, I have a potions essay due on Monday." Lily told me apologetically, I nodded, how could I argue with that? Lily took school so seriously, I couldn't think of arguing with her on this matter. I then turned to Alice, who was probably easier to guilt trip than Lily. She gave me this sad, puppy-dog look. Her large brown eyes filled with such innocence.

"Oh, Liz, I wish I could," she tells me in her oh-so-sweet-voice that makes me just want to cuddle her to death (not that I would). "But, you see, Frank has asked me out for a date, he wants to go for a romantic stroll!" She seemed so excited, and I just smiled at them both.

"Say no more," I told them, and allowed Alice to hug me, I patted her head, and gave a small smile. "I'll see you later," I tell them both before moving forward and sitting a few seats away from Marlene. I, unlike Marlene, Lily, and Alice, hated sitting right beside someone when I ate. I didn't mind being in the same vicinity, but the idea of eating with someone watching me always disturbed me. I mean, why would you want to sit and watch as someone put food in their mouth a chew it? It was perhaps (a) the most creepiest thing to do and (b) the most unattractive thing to see. Really, I can't possibly be the only one?

Anyhow, back to how I got into my current predicament. I carefully placed my food on my plate (two slices of toast, three boiled eggs, four slices of bacon, three sausages and a spoonful of beans), and poured myself some apple-juice. It was the same breakfast every morning, in fact, I'm pretty sure the new first years could name what I had for breakfast if they tried, and I began to eat. I eat quietly, and very easily blanked out everything within the Great Hall that wasn't my breakfast.

That was when I felt someone sit down beside me, a loud thump that caused me to drop my fork, and a bit of my sausage back onto my plate. It was almost an unwritten rule at the Gryffindor table, that nobody sat next to me, not unless the table was full, which it wasn't (you could also bend this rule if you were my friend, which this person certainly wasn't). At first, I tried to ignore the presence of who ever it was sitting by me, which meant I wouldn't look at them. This little plan of mine failed of course, when the person cleared their throat.

"I'm, er, sorry to interrupt, Elizabeth, but you see, I-uh, I have a favour to ask of you!" I knew the voice almost right away, and glanced up then, my own blue eyes locking with green ones. Remus Lupin sat with his hands clasped on the table, and his head slightly lowered, however I could see the red in his cheeks. I almost felt bad for the poor boy, almost.

"What is it?" I asked, rather bluntly. I didn't mean to be rude, but honestly, what did the boy expect when he sat down and interrupted my breakfast. He gave me an apologetic smile, clearly me answering was a good sign for him, I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you see Peter has his first dates coming up, and I was wondering, well, more Marlene volunteered you, but I supposed it was better to ask you, if you would accompany us to Hogsmead next weekend. I mean, Sirius has a date already, and James is going with Marlene, and it's more to support Peter more than anything else – not to say that you aren't a very attractive girl, because you are, but I-" I had droned him out. I didn't know what I was more surprised at, the fact he decided to ask me out or the fact Marlene had volunteered me without thinking twice about it. Both seemed almost ridiculous, but then I glanced over at Marlene who stuck both her thumbs in the air, and was nodding her head so rapidly that her blond hair was falling out of the neat bun she had put it in only half an hour ago.

I sighed, Remus wasn't a bad looking guy, in fact, he was rather handsome, and smart, and funny. He was polite, and also very gentlemanly, not that he needed to be, and I suppose it was better than going on a date any of the other Marauders. I ran a hand through my hair and nodded my head.

"Yes Remus, I'll go, but it's just a favour and nothing more." Remus just grinned at me, and gave a quick nod.

"Of course, just a favour," he then got up and jogged over to Marlene, James, Sirius and Peter. I began to eat my breakfast, with an unsettling feeling in my stomach, I was going to regret saying yes.

And that, is how I became stuck in the situation I am in now, with Marlene viciously doing my hair, and me looking as miserable as sin. Perhaps it wasn't all Marlene's fault, I mean she didn't force me to say 'yes', but I could still blame her just a little bit, couldn't I? I mean if she hadn't volunteered me, I wouldn't be in this mess.


End file.
